spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeStar FilmPants
SpongeStar FilmPants '''is a spin-off created by Weirdo Guy. Anyone can join and help write. It tells about SpongeBob becoming rich and famous and leaving his friends for "better friends". For now, the show has been ordered for 5 seasons, but only 2 seasons aired due to its cancellation. Episodes Season 1 '''1. Pilot (SpongeStar FilmPants) '''Written by: Weirdo Guy SpongeBob moves to Shellywood and becomes famous. His friends miss him so they move to Shellywood too! '''2. Star of the Show '''Written by: MissAppear869 When Squidward is preforming a music show until Patrick steals the show with his sweet victory song when he won the Skateboard! '''3. Money Love '''Written by: Weirdo Guy Mr. Krab falls in love with a rich women and the gang must save him before hes gone forever! '''4. Stanley the Clumsy Ghost '''Written by: Weirdo Guy Stanley walks into a haunted house set and thinks there are real ghost (Stanley loses his clumsyness in this episode). '''5. Sandy the Hip-Hop Star '''Written by: MissAppear869 When a guy in the streets bullys SpongeBob, Sandy kicks his butt with her dancing Karate style! People in who saw Sandy's fighting style says she looks like a Hip-hop dancer. Sandy decide to take part of the The Hip-Hop competition. Will Sandy win the competition? '''6. Patrick's Hula Compation '''Written by: Blabber Patrick was bored one day,so he decided to make a hula dancing compation for everyone to join. Many people come to compite in the competition. Who will be titled the hula dancing champion and be able to be a hula dancer in the latest movie, starring none other then SpongeBob SquarePants!? '''7. Life Behind The Curtain '''Written by: William Leonard We take a look at Spongey and Co. during shooting for new movies. Fortunately the bloopers are also included. '''8. Lord Krabs' Change '''Written by: William Leonard Mr. Krabs writes a biography of his mom which gets turned into a movie. He gets millions in story rights and decides to become a landlord. However, he gets lost in one of his mansions. '''9. The Day Gilbert Sat Still '''Written by: Weirdo Guy Gilbert the Whale isn't able to find an acting job so he asks if he can join Plankton's new movie which turns out to be a plan to steal the Krabby Patty formula. Now Gilbert must stop him before it's too late. '''10. Pearl's Boyfirend Written By: Intrudgero98 Pearl meets Fredrick Fishington, the greatest Shellywood actor ever so she makes him her boyfriend but things get out of hand when she realizes she has the opportunity to move to a new set with Fredrick and not see her friends again. What life will she choose? 11. Catfishes 'Written By: Intrudgero98 SpongeBob and friends find out Plankton is making a new movie called Catfishes about SpongeBob and co., telling lies and bad things about them so the gang show everyone the truth... '''12. Squids and Girls '''Written By: Intrudgero98 Squidward is getting newly found attention from females but it turns into a Hell... '''13-14-15-16. Terrorizing Karens (1 hour special) '''Written By: Weirdo Guy Plankton returns with thousands of Karens relatives who start terrorizing Shellywood and SpongeBob must stop him before Plankton takes over Shellywood and soon, the World... '''17. A Whale of An Actor '''Written By: Weirdo Guy When Pearl and Gilbert start dating, the guys must split them apart or they will lose Gilbert forever to love!!! '''18. SuperStar '''Written By: Weirdo Guy Soon, Patrick becomes a Shellywood superhero (ultimately forgetting about the ElasticWasteband) named "SuperStar" but people start believing he's a supervillain when he starts taking advantage of his powers. '''19-20. Mr Krabs Goes To Fishington (Season Finale) '''Written by: Weirdo Guy After Mr Krabs makes a successful film call "Fish Wars", he gets to go to Fishington DC to meet the King Neptune, Triton, and the president of the Deep Blue Sea. Season 2 '''21. Meet Michael Johnson '''Written by: Weirdo Guy SpongeBob meets a cocain addicted "King of Pop" named Michael Jackson and later attends his funeral (In honor of Michael "King of Pop" Jackson). '''22. CheeseHead BrownPants '''Written by: Weirdo Guy After SpongeBob made an unsuccessful movie involving brown cheese, everyone starts calling SpongeBob, CheeseHead BrownPants. '''23. A Recipe For Disaster '''Written by: Weirdo Guy The gang makes an IJLSA movie with a new villain. Guest Stars are Plankton as The Poopy Plankton and Mr. Krabs as The Cash Conjuror. '''24. One Hell Of An Adventure '''Written by: Weirdo Guy The gang makes a movie about live and death but accidentally digs their way to hell. '''25. Spongey Awards '''Written by: Weirdo Guy SpongeBob and the gang get nominated for "Best Characters", "Best Music", and best of all, "Best Movie", in the Emmy Awards. They later get the award for "WORST Movie" and everyobdy (except SpongeBob) plan to get revenge. '''26. Sponge Wars (2 hour Series Finale Part 1) '''Written by: Weirdo Guy SpongeBob gets sued by George Lucas for trying to make a ''Star Wars ''movie. '''27. The World VS SpongeBob (2 hour Series Finale Part 2) '''Written by: Weirdo Guy SpongeBob and the gang go to court against George Lucas and lose the trail. Now they're bums on the street. '''28. The Not So Suite Life of SpongeBob (2 hour Series Finale Part 3) '''Written by: Weirdo Guy SpongeBob and the gang are on the street as bums. They must find a way to get back to Bikini Bottom. '''29. Goodbye Shellywood, Hello Bikini Bottom (2 hour Series Finale Part 4) '''Written by: Weirdo Guy After 5 months of living in Shellywood, the gang moves back to Bikini Bottom. Now they are back with all they're friends. But at what cost? Behind the Scenes The spin-off originally aired regularly, everyday along with SpongeBob SquarePants and iCarly on Nickelodeon. But as the ratings slowly went down, SpongeStar FilmPants slowly got replaced with other shows. Soon got cancelled by Nickolodeon. Later, Adult Swim started airing it due to its TV-14 rating. It later got cancelled at the end of Season 2, but Adult Swim allowed it to be cancelled with a proper series finale. Characters Main *'SpongeBob: 'The main character *'Patrick: 'SpongeBob's idiot best friend *'Stanley S. SquarePants: 'SpongeBob's clumsy cousin *'Gilbert: 'A famous fish (whale) who becomes SpongeBob's new friend *'Julie: 'A friend of the gang and SpongeBob's love interest Major *'Sandy: 'A squirrel friend of SpongeBob *'Mr. Krabs: 'SpongeBob's boss *'Squidward: 'SpongeBob's former neighbor and constantly tries to get SpongeBob to make him famous *'Plankton: 'Mr. Krabs' rival, owner of the Chum Bucket, secondary antagonist *'Harry the Agent: 'SpongeBob's agent who constantly tries to steal SpongeBob's fame and glory (main antagonist) *'George Lucas: 'The real-life creator of the Star Wars films. He is the main antagonist of the Second Season Finale. Rules There's gonna be some rules for you, esspecially you dang ol' rulebreakers. Only 4 basic rules (rule number 4 isn't required) for you to read before you start editing. #If there is a TBA in the description of the story, the story's description must be filled in 24 hours or it gets deleted (this happened with an episode called Squidward's Stardom). #You must have an account (Anons are known to vandalize and it's a great way to confuse people). #There has been announced 20 episodes per season. #HAVE FUN! Trivia *It is rated TV-PG and TV-MA by Nickelodeon after season 3. Workers If you would like a job in the series, put you name and position below (Writer, Artist, etc.) '''Weirdo Guy - '''Director (Season 1) Creator, Head Writer, Executive Producer, Cleaner, Aritst (Season 1 - present) '''MissAppear869 '- Writer (Season 1), Executive Producer, Artist (Season 1-2) Blabber - Writer(Season 1-2),Assistant Director '''William Leonard- Writer, Background Artist, Choreographer(for Spongey and Co's plays) (Season 1-present) Phineasandferbfan2010 - Artist (Season 3 - present) 'Intrudgero98 '- Writer (Season 1-2) Category:Spin-Offs Category:2010 Category:Weirdo Guy Category:MissAppear869 Category:Blabber Category:William Leonard Category:Phineasandferbfan2010 Category:Intrudgero98 Category:Lists Category:List of Episodes Category:Episode Lists Category:Spin-Offs